1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for inter-thread data communications in a computer processor.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are becoming more and more sophisticated and powerful. Computer software increasingly requires greater processing power from computer hardware and complexity of computer hardware increases accordingly. Current computer processors, for example, include a great number of hardware threads within which a great number of software threads may be executed. Presently, communication between such hardware threads is burdensome, time consuming, resource consuming, and inefficient.